dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Minor non-humans
Vampires Baron Bravosa In "War Cry", Baron Bravosa is a male Red Court vampire. In his human disguise, Baron Bravosa is a tall man with black hair with silver streaks. He wears a suit and a brown overcoat. Baron Bravosa directs the assault at the shoggot hideout; the discovery of Harry Dresden being one of the wardens sent against him, worries him; he has a lot of respect for the wizard's fighting and magical skills. He does not count on Thomas Raith's arrival, disrupting his plans, and his siege of the house is badly interrupted a short time later, when Bill Meyers brings down they're in on the White Court reinforcements sent to aid Bravosa. When Harry Dresden releases the Shoggoth, the vampire tries to have him killed by the monster, but the Shoggoth turns on him, absorbing his essence and personality. Bushnell, Constance In It's My Birthday, Too, Constance Bushnell is a Black Court vampire. Before running away from home for being made fun of, she used the moniker Drulinda to play Evernight While away from home she was turned by Black Court vampire and she came back for vengeance. Constance Bushnell wore dark jeans, a red knit sweater, and a long black leather coat. She was sunken, shriveled, and as bony and dried up as the year-old corpse she was. Unlike older Black court vampires, she still had most of her hair, and smelled like a rotting coprse with still a few juicy corners. Her voice vas raspy and her lips were leathery, hiding her yellow teeth, which were stained with drying, brownish blood. During the events at the Woodfield Mall, she turned three of the nightshift guard into vampires to attack Harry Dresden, Thomas Raith and Molly Carpenter. Baroness Leblanc In "Love Hurts", Baroness LeBlanc is a female Red Court vampire. She uses a belt to get couples falling in love with each other. Not being a practitioner and being unskilled at the job, her attempts have thus far failed, getting three couples suiciding under the spell. Karrin Murphy and Harry Dresden also fall under the spell, but manage to kill the vampire and destroy the belt. Lara Raith's sisters In "Wild Card", Lara Raith and her two sisters are engaged in a martial art training session, in which Lara comes off as the better one. Tania Raith In "Jury Duty", Tania Raith is a female White Court vampire. Young and inexperienced, she organizes the kidnapping of Maria, just to see it go awry thanks to Harry Dresden's intervention. The Skavis/Priscilla In White Night, Priscilla is the alias used by a male White Court vampire, the heir to House Skavis, masquerading as a female member of Ordo Lebes. Appearing older than the others, seemingly in her early fifties. Despite it being a warm summer day, she wore a thin turtleneck sweater and a cardigan. Her hair was a deep coppery red with streaks of steel grey, tied in a bun. She had muddy brown eyes and bushy eyebrows and wore silver-rimmed spectacles.White Night, ch. 6 She insists on giving Harry Dresden a hard time when he goes to talk to the group about murders among practitioners. She accuses him of lying. And, she all but calls him the murderer since several of the victims had been seen with a tall man in a grey cloak. Later, she is even more rude and hostile to Dresden. Elaine Mallory and Anna Ash stand up to her.White Night, ch. 31 Faerie Blueblossom In Storm Front, Blueblossom is a faerie mentioned by Toot-Toot.Storm Front, ch. 5 King Corb In "Even Hand", King Corb is mentioned as Mag's lord, and can exact weregild should the latter be hurt or killed."Even Hand" Elidee In Summer Knight, Elidee is a wyldfae pixie, a tiny, ant-sized faerie with a scarlet light in Toot-Toot's company. She communicates by flashing.Summer Knight, ch. 13 She paid back a favor owed to Toot-Toot by guiding Harry Dresden to the Winter Lady, Maeve in Undertown.Summer Knight, ch. 14 She is quite frightened by the Grimalkin, spending most of the time during Dresden's visit with Maeve hidden quietly in his hair. She later leads Dresden to the Summer Lady, Aurora, in the Rothchild Hotel. Elidee then leaves, her debt been paid off and her task done.Summer Knight, ch. 17 The Empress In Bombshells, The Empress is the title Listen and Lord Froggy use to refer to a presumably female Fomor of the highest rank. She not otherwise described or otherwise named. Frogface In Aftermath, Frogface inspects the operation of loading of enthralled minor practitioners into a railroad car. He starts binding some of the new acquisitions, starting with Marcy, only to be killed by Karrin Murphy.Aftermath Lord Froggy In Bombshells, Lord Froggy, or simply Froggy, is a high ranking Fomor, brother of Mag, whose killing by Marcone's hand has spurred in him a burning desire for vengeance. His name is unknown; Lord Froggy being a moniker Molly Carpenter gives him. While he's a guest of the Svartalves, he brings in and activates a bomb with the express intention of killing the Svartalves' guests. When, thanks to Molly Carpenter, he is discovered in the act, Etri incapacitates him and condemns him to death for his actions. Glenamel In Changes, Glenmael is a young Sidhe Lord. He is the driver of an emerald green stretch limousine for the Leanansidhe, initially appearing as the usual limo driver in a black suit. Harry Dresden notices that he looks too good to be human and the guise fall away so that Dresden see him as he truly appears. He is a young Sidhe Lord wearing an emerald green tunic and tights with accents of deep violet. He had sunny hair in a braid that falls to his back. He has feline amber eyes with cat slits.Changes, ch. 38 The Leanansidhe has him help Harry Dresden and Susan Rodriguez into the limo. As they're driving down the highway, Glenmael is driving so fast they pass a racing patrol car as though it were standing still. Dresden figures that Glenmael has them under a veil when the cop took no notice. He got them to Saint Mary of the Angels church in under fifteen minutes. Glenmael shoots at Susan to demonstrate how her costume stops bullets. Mag In "Even Hand", Mag is a cantrevCantref - wikipedia lord of the Fomor. He imprisoned Justine, who was on a mission for Lara Raith, only to see her free all of Mag's prisoners, before fleeing with a little child and taking sanctuary under John Marcone. Mag tried to force Marcone to return the prisoners but was killed by him. Under the Unseelie Accords, his weregild was estimated at $250,000 in bullion."Even Hand" Goldeneyes In Storm Front, Goldeneyes is a faerie mentioned by Toot-Toot.Storm Front, ch. 5 Meg O'Aspen In Storm Front, Meg O'Aspens is a female faerie. She is mentioned by Toot-Toot.Storm Front, ch. 5 Lord Omogh In Ghost Story, Lord Omogh is a Fomor cantrev lord in Chicago. He made a deal with the Grey Ghost — Corpsetaker — as an ally in overtaking the Ragged Lady and her allies and to enter the Chicago Alliance Headquarters fortress.Ghost Story, ch. 29 But he needs Corpsetaker's power once she is in a potent magical body.Ghost Story, ch. 33 He also sent an emissary, Listen, to check Grey Ghost's progress in acquiring a body. Puck PuckPuck (folklore) - wikipedia is a tall, thin wyldfae, with a pointy nose and chin, and a multicolored Mohawk;Mohawk hairstyle - wikipedia his blood is black. He can shapeshift into a multitude of disguises. A very old fae, he is a mischievous tricksters out of sheer boredom, reveling in violence and devilry."Wild Card" In "Wild Card", he kills multiple victims in a manner intended to point to the major enemies of the victims; two young women as if they were killed by a particularly sloppy White Court vampire, a collector of John Marcone's as if killed by a policeman, a Raith family vampire on Marcone's orders. He allows, howeer, Harry Dresden and Karrin Murphy to piece everything together and organize an uneasy alliance to give him chase. Ultimately, he accepts Dresden's challenge to a game of Texas hold 'em pokerTexas hold 'em poker - wikipedia and loses; he will leave Chicago alone for a century. In "Dog Men", Harry Dresden dreams about Puck coming back to Chicago and wreaking havoc on his friends and enemies alike. Purpleweed In Cold Days, Purpleweed is a wyldfae pixie, and a "kernel" of the Za-Lord's Guard. Toot-Toot orders it to watch Harry Dresden's back.Cold Days, ch. 9 Ghouls LaChaise, Amber Ambre LaChaise is a female ghoul. In "Ghoul Goblin", she is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, this ghoul has the body of a dark-haired human female and the fangs and talons of a beast of prey, with a strength to match, as she's capable of breaking Harry Dresden's hand with her foot. She disguises herself as a black-haired and green-eyed girl, in which form she is Prescott Tremaine's girlfriend, in which form she is grabbed as an hostage when it is confronted by Tremaine and Dresden. In her natural form, she takes on him and Joseph Talbot when Dresden tries to convince Talbot to letting him enter his mansion. She and Dresden engage in a fight, while Talbot heads for his home's panic room, and she stomps on the wizard's hand, breaking it. She flees when Talbot kills himself. She manages to hide her nature, until Tremaine and Dresden catch her flirting with Alex Talbot just before she kills him in her natural form. In "Dog Men", Carolyn LaChaise gives her full name and calls her as her one of her sisters."Dog Men" LaChaise, Carolyn In "Dog Men", Carolyn LaChaise is a female ghoul. In her human form, she has black hair and wears a short, low-necked, black dress. Entering Taylor's pub, she hits on Harry Dresden, Mouse's threatening growls notwithstanding, trying to seduce him in a trap. Dresden allows himself to be led out of the pub, before springing a trap on her and her two companions and facing them in a fight. Mouse's help notwithsanding, the fight is brief, and the ghouls manage to slip away. LaChaise female ghouls In "Dog Men", two female ghouls accompany Carolyn LaChaise in Taylor's pub. In their human form, they both wear a very revealing combination of form-fitting black tank tops and blue pants. One has short blue-black hair, the other is a blonde. They also follow Carolyn LaChaise in Taylor's pub, watching while she hits on Harry Dresden and lures him out of the pub - they find themselves facing him in a fight when he stacks the cards against them; they manage, however, to slip away rapidly. The black-haired one rcognizes him as a mage." LaChaise, Remy In "Dog Men", this ghoul is disguised as a slender guy with dark hair, working as a custodian at the morgue. Mouse attacks his companion, causing him to change into his ghoul form and flee the scene. Harry Dresden and Bo Gentle give chase, catching up with him and his sisters at the graveyard. Li Xian In Dead Beat, Li Xian is the name taken up by a ghoul working as Corpsetaker's assistant. He addresses her as My Lord. A security guard at the Field Museum of Natural History tells Henry Rawlins that he and Alicia Nelson were assistants to Dr. Bartlesby, before Dresden discovers that Li Xian is not human. Later, Li Xian chases Dresden down the alley behind Bock Ordered Books so that Alicia, as the Corpsetaker, can take the location of The Word of Kemmler from Dresden's mind. He wounds Dresden with a shuriken in the calf, and Gard helps Dresden escape before Li Xian eats him.Dead Beat, ch. 17 Li Xian is ultimately killed when eaten by the reanimated Sue.Dead Beat, ch. 39 Scions and changelings Big Red In "Curses", Big Red is a male changeling, born of a Tylwyth Teg and a human being. Huge, very heavily muscled, and using steel-belted radials as armbands, he works as a bouncer at the Llyn y Fan Fach Tavern, and takes umbrage at being called Faerie."Curses" Glau, Lucius In Proven Guilty, Lucius Glau is a jann scion, working as a lawyer.Proven Guilty, ch. 29 A small man, with bulgy and watery eyes, and a large and wide mouth giving him a frog-like face, he has fine black hair, limp and stringy, and worn in a bowl-cut. He wears extra-large, wide-rimmed glasses.Proven Guilty, ch. 21 He also has teeth in the shape of serrated triangles, like a shark.Proven Guilty, ch. 26''Proven Guilty, ch. 28 Glau works for Madrigal Raith's father. After the latter was killed, he continues working for his son Madrigal, as his personal advisor and legal counsel. After Madrigal's attempt to sell a kidnapped Harry Dresden on eBay, a fetch in the shape of a Scarecrow, presumably from Crane's movie ''Harvest rips Glau's head off. Gods Demeter In Skin Game, DemeterDemeter - wikipedia is a Greek goddess of harvest, agriculture, the cycle of life and death, and of the sacred law. Hades mentions Hecate as leading Demeter around and around while searching for Persephone, allowing Hades and Persephone to enjoy their honeymoon without Persephone's mother around. It was her wedding gift to them.Skin Game, ch. 41 Dionysus DionysusDionysus - wikipedia is the Greek god of wine, revels, ecstatic violence, and madness. In "Last Call", Meditrina Bassarid states that it is the time for mortals to be reminded of his power."Last Call" In Skin Game, it is implied that all the Olympian godsOlympian Gods - wikipedia exist in some form, as Hades tells stories of his life confirming their existence.Skin Game, ch. 41 Persephone In Skin Game, PersephonePersephone - wikipedia is a daughter of Zeus and Demeter, a vegetation goddessVegetation deity - wikipedia and the queen of Underworld. Hades mentions that she married him of her own free will and that her mother Demeter failed to cope, prompting the story of the pomegranate seeds are a fiction to assuage Demeter about the situation. He also states that Hecate led Demeter around, so that Hades and Persephone could enjoy a honeymoon without Demeter's cumbersome presence.Skin Game, ch. 41 Hecate HecateHecate - wikipedia is a(n often triple) Greek goddess of crossroads, witchcraft, and herbalism. In "Welcome to the Jungle", Bob mentions that Hecatean hags guarded her temple, and that she was one of them before going through a rite of ascension. In Skin Game, Hannah Ascher recognizes two groups of three golden statues in Hades' Vault as representation of the goddess, but Harry Dresden feels they represent the Faerie Queens.Skin Game, ch. 40 Further, Hades mentions Hecate has led Demeter around, as a wedding gift to him and Persephone, so they could enjoy a honeymoon without Demeter's cumbersome presence. Other creatures Airavata In "Ghoul Goblin", Airavata is a Naga, a creature devoted to maintaining neutrality; she's duty-bound to uphold the Unseelie Accords. She will not interfere in Harry Dresden's attempt to protect the Talbot family, but should their attackers violate the Unseelie Accords, her retribution to him would be swift and lethal. However, she visits him in prison and points him to someone else who can help him. After the fight that saw the killing of Ambre LaChaise and Griswald, she brings a red rose on Maddie Talbot's tomb, glad that the Talbot line hasn't ended. She also reminds Dresden that immortals do not lack memories just because of their immortality. In her human form, Airavata appears as a woman of Indian descent, with black hair. She's dressed in a green and red sari. Akariel In Small Favor, Akariel is a Fallen Angel and a member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. His host was killed in a fight. Harry Dresden describes it as big, black and furry, but couldn't tell much more about it.Small Favor, ch. 13 The coin was picked up by Thomas Raith with gloved hands, and later given to the Knights of the Cross.Small Favor, ch. 14 Azorthragal In Grave Peril, Azorthragal was the demon that Leonid Kravos tried to get as his servant. In Kravos's journal, called Book of Shadows,Grave Peril, ch. 22 Kravos had written the exact pronunciation of Azorthragal name for the spell. Using a ritual spell in the copper Circle in his lab, Dresden attempts to summon Azorthragal, ending up summoning the Nightmare and assuming Azorthragal is the Nightmare. Dresden binds the Nightmare to him so he can't hurt anyone else, forcing it to come after himself only.Grave Peril, ch. 23 Bassarid, Meditrina In "Last Call", Meditrina Bassarid is a maenad, who puts a spell on Mac's beer to allow the caster to influence the mind and actions of whoever drinks it, with the ultimate purpose to cause riot at Chicago's United Center stadium. Her magic is non-human, allowing her to use electronic contraptions such as credit cards, and she is adept in arousing lust and violence in both men and women."Last Call" Gogoth Gogoth was a troll guarding a bridge in Chicago. Harry Dresden was tricked by a misbehaving wealthy young girl, Faith Astor, whom he had been employed to find. Gogoth would not let them pass, given his rights to eat bad children, of which Faith was one, and tried to claim the girl as his right. In the ensuing fight, Gogoth was wounded by Dresden, and many little trolls escape from his body after he is slain by Karrin Murphy."Restoration of Faith" The Grendelkin In "Heorot", the Grendelkin is a descendant of Grendel, one of the monsters from the Anglo-SaxonAnglo saxon - wikipedia epic poem Beowulf.Beowulf - wikipedia"Heorot" It is covered head to toe in hair, weighing over a quarter of a ton, with fangs, long black finger nails, and black blood. The Grendelkin is both strong and fast, and can use limited veiling magic to sneak up on prey. It eats humans, but also requires them (specifically virgins) to reproduce. Something in mead makes Grendelkin fertile. Once it gets spawn upon a woman the grendelkin baby bursts from the mother, killing her. McAnally asks Harry Dresden to help Roger Braddock get his newlywed wife, Elizabeth, back after Grendelkin abducts her from Loon Island Pub where a brewing competition is being held. Harry and Gard team up to rescue Elizabeth Braddock since she is hunting Grendelkin. They encounter malks along the way. Griswald In "Ghoul Goblin, Griswald is a goblin disguised as a gravedigger; but also as a late middle-age man, with gray hair, sharp nails, misaligned teeth and an angry expression."Ghoul Goblin" Griswald stands out in the crowd attending Carl Talbot and Sarah Patterson-Talbot funeral, inasmuch as it triggers Dresden's warning spell and Prescott Tremaine does not recognize him. When confronted by Dresden and Tremaine, he attacks them before grabbing Maddie Talbot as an hostage. He shows a concern for the Talbot family's mourning. Hammerhands In Proven Guilty, Hammerhands is a phobophagic Fetch, in the form of a horror-movie monster with hammers for hands. It comes out an old classic horror film titled: Hammerhands, about a farmer pushed under a train which cuts off his hands, who he gets sledgehammers strapped to his arms in order to hunt down the villains.Proven Guilty, ch. 13 Clark Pell shows the movie at Pell's Theater. In this connection, Nelson Lenhardt had been accused of the crime of attacking Clark Pell.Proven Guilty, ch. 09 According to him, it is the real Hammerhands that had attacked him in the restroom at SplatterCon!!!.Proven Guilty, ch. 17 Later, Hammerhands and the other Fetches—Scarecrow and the Reaper—attack the Carpenter home. In an attempt to escape it, Daniel Carpenter climbs up into the tree house where it can't follow having no hands.Proven Guilty, ch. 31 Hammerhands reappears at Arctis Tor to fight with Karrin Murphy.Proven Guilty, ch. 37 Hugin and Munin Hugin and MuninHuginn and Muninn - Wikipedia are Donar Vadderung's office assistants. They appear to be identical twins with short raven-black, wearing similarly identical business suits in the exact same shade as their hair. They have dark eyes that Harry Dresden describes as "sparkling with intensity and intelligence," pale skin, and features that are remarkable though not necessarily beautiful. Their fingernails are sharp enough to gouge stainless steel.Changes, ch. 21 They don't like Dresden much.Cold Days, ch. 21 In Changes, Harry Dresden sees them outside Vadderung's office at Monoc Securities. Dresden is his usual smart mouth self and Gard cautions him. In Cold Days, Dresden asked Vadderung where they were. He answers that he left them at the office when he met with Dresden at McAnally's Pub because they don't like the wizard. Joseph Talbot's cat In "Ghoul Goblin", Joseph Talbot's cat is a white-coated and yellow-eyed domestic cat, surviving his owner's death. It is not impressed by the supernatural side of nature. Harry Dresden picks him up from Joseph Talbot's mansion, after its owner's death. The animal allows itself to be possessed by a nature spirit, channeling the spirit's answers about the Talbot curse. Little Brother Little Brother is Joseph Listens-to-Wind's raccoon. He is a small gray animal, quite young and very vocal.Summer Knight, ch. 4 In Summer Knight he attacks Harry Dresden, offended that the wizard has food he's not willing to share; half of a stale candy bar. He then climbs Listens-to-Wind's staff, and perches on his shoulder, commenting on Dresden's manners - he's only mollified when the wizard gives him part of the candy bar. He reappears in "Dog Men", typically perched on Listens-to-Wind's staff."Dog Men" Dr. Miyamune In "Day One", Dr. Miyamune is a baku, who has taken the aspect of a human female of Asian descent with incongruous blue eyes. Since she feeds on a number of patients in St. Anthony's Hospital in Chicago. She is confronted by Waldo Butters, who kills her before she causes their death. My Shadow In "Zoo Day", My Shadow is one of Mouse's brothers, and the largest. He is a celestial hound, with a fur streaked with broad bands of nearly black coloring and a a vast and dark mane that makes him look threatening. Larger and leaner than Mouse, he has more sharply defined muscle and scars showing through the fur, as marks of a difficult life. My Shadow is a master in working indirectly and behind the scenes. My Shadow was of the same litter as Mouse, and they were kidnapped from the temple where they were born and kept prisoner until Harry Dresden rescued the litter, minus the largest male and female. My Shadow is attempting to disrupt the bonding between Harry Dresden and his daughter. He does so initially by using a pack of haunts as its paws, but Margaret beats them. When My Shadow tries to do his job personally, Mouse fights him, chasing him away. "Down Town" nature spirit In "Down Town", a nature spirit leads Harry Dresden to an entrance to Underworld. "Ghoul Goblin" nature spirit In "Ghoul Goblin", a nature spirit refers Harry Dresden to a Naga for information on the Talbot curse. Ordiel and Varthiel In Small Favor, are two Fallen Angels. Rosanna mentions them as being down and their coins as recovered. Rafael In Small Favor, Rafael,Raphael - wikipedia is an Archangel.Archangel - wikipedia Rafael, or one of his lieutenants, is mentioned as having built the wards in the Carpenter home's panic room.Small Favor, ch. 30 Rafforut In Changes, Rafforut is a goblin in the Erlking's court. About five feet tall, as slender as a reed, and with a spidery unpleasant voice. He has often been able to be of excellent service. Rafforut suggests that the disagreemente between Harry Dresden and the Eebs be settled with a trial of blood.Changes, ch. 36 Reaper In Proven Guilty, the Reaper is a Phobophage taking on the appearance of a horror movie monster and attacking a room full of people attending SplatterCon!!!. Invulnerablie, it comes out of the Suburban Slasher movies, to bring death to the wicked, and it injures Rosanna MarcellaProven Guilty, ch. 12''Proven Guilty, ch. 13 and Miss Becton.Proven Guilty, ch. 17 At SplatterCon!!!, it is seven feet tall, thick and muscled, wars overalls and a ski mask and holds a long, curved sickle in its right hand, while in its true form at Arctis Tor, it has giant claws under the superimposed image of the Scythe.Proven Guilty, ch. 37 At Pell's Theater, Harry Dresden manages to incapacitate it with a blast of kinetic, knocking it against the projector and the screen. The Reaper vanishes leaving ectoplasmic slime behind. Later, however, it joins the Scarecrow and Hammerhands in the attack the Carpenter home and abduct Molly Carpenter taking her into the Nevernever.Proven Guilty, ch. 31 Finally, at Arctis Tor, the Reaper reappears and fights with Thomas Raith. Raith cuts off its claws and slices open its belly with an "X"—green-white fire spilled out. Siriothrax In ''Proven Guilty, Siriothrax is mentioned as the dragon killed by Michael Carpenter to rescue his future wife Charity Carpenter. After Molly Carpenter was abducted by a Fetch, sitting in the upper pews of the balcony at Saint Mary of the Angels, Charity Carpenter told Harry Dresden the story of how Michael rescued her from Siriothrax. She had been traded to Siriothrax by Gregor in exchange for power. Charity only remembered being beaten by Gregor when she resisted and chained to an iron post by Siriothrax.Proven Guilty, ch. 32 The Sleeper In "Cold Case", the Sleeper is a LovecraftianH. P. Lovecraft - wikipedia monster asleep under the waters of the Pacific. It is seriously weakened by the dwindling number of its followers and the resulting lack of faith in it. The Holy Ascension of Our Lord cult attempts to reawaken him with the sacrifice of a number of Miksani children, kidnapped for the purpose. Tarsiel In Dead Beat, Tarsiel is a Fallen Angel ordered by Polonius Lartessa to find and take out Jared Kincaid, during the plot to take the Archive at the Shedd Aquarium. It dies in the action, and his coin was one of the eleven stolen by Thorned Namshiel at Demonreach and presumably given to Tessa.Small Favor, ch. 33 Tear Straks In "Zoo Day", Tear Streaks is the leader of a pack of haunts harassing Margaret Angelica Dresden in an attempt to feed on her. She is about a year older and a lot bigger than Margaret. While preying of Margaret Angelica Dresden, she gets a handful of salt thrown in her eyes, blinding her and causing the haunts to leave momentarily the children they're possessing. Later, when Margaret Dresden vanquishes her fears attracting the haunts, they completely disappear, leaving only children behind. Toto Toto is a Yorkshire terrier companion to Abby in the Ordo Lebes. In White Night, he accompanies Abby when she answers the door for Dresden and Murphy at the Ordo meeting.White Night, ch. 6 In Ghost Story, Toto saw Harry Dresden's ghost outside the window of Murphy's home during a meeting of the Chicago Alliance.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Ursiel Ursiel is a Fallen Angel, whose appearance is similar to a grizzly bear with six legs, curling ram's horns around the sides of his head and four eyes, one pair glowing with faint orange light and the other with green light, twin rows of serrated, slime-coated teeth, and had a luminous swirling tattoo on his forehead.Death Masks, ch. 05 In 1849 he took the human Rasmussen as his host, on his way to California.Death Masks, ch. 07 In Death Masks, Rasmussen is killed in a fight against all three Knights of the Cross, who take Ursiel's coin.Death Masks, ch. 06 In Skin Game, the Genoskwa accepts Ursiel's coin in Hades' Vault from Nicodemus. However, Harry Dresden is able to defeat him with the help of Goodman Grey, and its coin remains in the Underworld.Skin Game, ch. 43''Skin Game, ch. 47 Watson, Dana In "Welcome to the Jungle", '''Dr. Dana Watson', which Harry Dresden nicknames in frustration Dr. Obvious, is a human female, working at the Lincoln Park Zoo. Dana Watson is on loan from London and is therefore friendlier than the close-knit community of the zoo. She discusses with Dresden the credibility of Moe attacking and killing Maurice Sandbourne. After Dresden and Will Rogers are attacked by the big cats, she shows her true color, threatening them with Roger's death. When Dresden and Rogers are further attacked by a black dog, a fire destroys Watson's office, which Dresden thinks she started to cover her tracks. Ready to start the ascension rite, she heads to Undertown, where she is joined by her two sisters, and, later on, by Dresden, which engages them in a fight, ultimately interrupting the rite and killing the sisters. Dr. Watson flees and reaches Dr. Reese's office, where she captures Rogers. Dresden frees Moe, who destroys the hag, saving his caretaker. Wolf people's alpha In "Dog Men, he's grey-haired and yellow-eyed, and the biggest wolf man in the grove. He is seen leaving the Martineaux's home after the disappearance of four people there, and later, he confronts Joseph Listens-to-Wind and Harry Dresden, when they reach the heart of his territory. In a second meeting with Dresden, he accepts to join forces with the Biggs and Lytle people in pitched battle against the ghouls. Notes References